


here we are

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Lisanna my Queen, Modern AU, nali brotp, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: Meeting someone new can go many ways, sometimes smoothly and sometimes not so smoothly. Natsu Dragneel thinks Lucy Heartfilia's first impression is the latter. The first time he saw her; she was standing in the kitchen, openly crying while wearing a pink dragon onesie. He doesn't know how to react.– Nalu with mentions of Bixanna, modern AU





	1. prologue

** here we are **

* * *

  **prologue**

* * *

* * *

Meeting someone new can go many ways, sometimes smoothly and sometimes not so smoothly. Natsu Dragneel thinks Lucy Heartfilia's first impression is the latter. The first time he saw her; she was standing in the kitchen, openly crying while wearing a pink dragon onesie. He doesn't know how to react.

"Uhh ..." Natsu trails off, a thin line mouth dominating his face. "Are you okay?"

It seems like an appropriate question to ask a girl after all but all she answers is: "I'm just chopping onions." She brings her sleeve to dab the tears stinging her eyes as if it's nothing.

This follows by them standing there in silence before she breaks it with her own question.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house at this hour?"

Natsu lifts up his hands, showing her he means no harm. After all, she is the one holding a kitchen knife thanks to her onion chopping. She's a little teary eyed but he's positively sure she can still stab him if she wanted to. He kind of regrets that he's not wearing a shirt.

"I'm not trespassing, I swear. I'm just crashing here tonight on the couch since it's too late to go home by foot." He tells her. "I'm Lisanna's best friend. I think she uhh ... mentioned me?"

He does leave out several facts when he says this though just so she doesn't throw him out of the house. Like the fact that he missed the bus earlier and that he doesn't want to catch a taxi because it's too expensive and that he doesn't even have a driver's license. It's kind of useless when he can't even handle being behind the wheel due to his severe case of motion sickness.

Natsu gives her his signature wide grin, hoping he'd come off as friendly but not creepy friendly, she is still holding a sharp object. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Okay, so, the kitchen isn't the best place for introductions. Especially if it's three AM and one person's under dressed while the other is overly dressed but it's still ... polite? It's not some wild house party. It's just him at his best friend's house (that she happens to be renting with a friend from book club). Okay, it's weird but it's not his house so he may as well say something.

She blinks her brown eyes at him. Her blonde hair is a mess and it looks like she just woke up from deep sleep.

"Oh, I've heard of you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna's housemate." She tells him.

Natsu nods his head, he knows her. Well, not personally. It's not like this is the first time he's seen her. It's just, this is the first time he's seen her  _in person_.

Lisanna Strauss has mentioned Lucy Heartfilia many times. Like how smart she is, how kind she is and how passionate she is about her dream job.

Natsu's seen pictures of Lucy on the wall – all which told him stories of her life. Lucy Heartfilia, graduated from Magnolia University with a degree in English Literature. Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, owners of a big book publishing company. Is an only child but managed to maintain her childhood friends through the convenience of going to the same schools and camps and church. Has a pet dog named Plue which isn't allowed in the apartment and has to be left at her parents' house (but that's okay because she visits then weekly anyways). Early twenties, a year or two younger than him. Currently self-employed as a freelance writer, sleeps at odd hours because she's a night owl and because the night is quieter and offers easy access for inspiration to flow.

He knew all these facts about her yet he wonders if she knew anything about him.

"It's nice to meet you," Natsu says so that the conversation doesn't end awkwardly. "So, uh – Are you making a midnight snack or something?" Natsu can't help but ask, as he opens Lisanna's side of the kitchen cabinet and takes out a red cup decorated with painted flames.

"Lunch, actually." Lucy answers, she almost sounds embarrassed about it.

Wow, lunch at three AM, sounds beautiful.

She asks, "Do you want some? You woke up because you were hungry right?"

"Oh, umm ..." Natsu clinks his nails against his cup. Was his hunger that obvious? He swears his stomach didn't growl or anything like that. But then again, he was always a sucker for food. Especially free food. "If you don't mind."

"Nah," Lucy shrugs. "I think it'll be nice to have company to eat with. Just give me a hand and I'll let you have some."

Natsu chuckles to himself. Looks like there's more in store than just a cup of orange juice and buttered toast.

And that's pretty much how Natsu ends up helping Lucy cook; bumping into her awkwardly as he tries to grab things from the high self, bruising his hip against the kitchen counter and watching Lucy freak out when the smoke alarm almost sets off. It's amazing that Lisanna slept through all this.

_Well,_  Natsu can't help but think as they sat on the opposite side of the table, a plate of food in front of them and a cup of warm tea in each hand.  _Here we are._

"So, you're writing a book, right?" Natsu questions, a smile hiding behind the rim of his cup as he takes a sip.

Lucy blushes as if she isn't proud she's pouring everything into her own creation.

"You know?" Lucy asks.

"Lisanna mentioned it." Natsu replies. "I don't know anything about it though."

"Oh, well ..." Lucy pushes a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Heck yes." He says and this causes her to smile at him.

"Okay, so, it's called 'Seeking for the Clock' and it's a Y/A novel." Lucy says and there an excited twinkle behind her eyes as if she can't believe someone wants to hear her ramble about her creations. "It involves time-travel and magic and too many plot-twists but I like it and I've been planning it for a year."

Natsu lets out a low impressed whistle. "I'm hooked already and I don't even know who the main character is."

Lucy laughs at this and soon she tells him everything about the world she builds from nothing but imagination and long-showers ideas. Natsu doesn't know how but they somehow manage to talk to hours to no end until they both jump from a sudden white haired girl bulldozing through the room.

"Wake up, salmon head, I'm going to be late for work!" Is the first thing Lisanna Strauss screams as she runs to the living room only to find Natsu already up and eating breakfast (or in this case, dinner, for Lucy). "You're already up?" Lisanna questions, amazed her best friend is even awake at this hour.

"I've been up since three AM." Natsu answers.

"What? You could sleep through the end of the world if you wanted to." Lisanna accuses truthfully.

"Uh … It's my fault." Lucy's cheeks redden, realizing something. "Oh my gosh, Natsu, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I've kept you up all night."

Lisanna's blue eyes widen at this.

"It's not like that!" Natsu threw his hands up in the air and almost threw his toast at the white haired girl.

"I didn't say anything," Lisanna acted like her face didn't say it all and crossed her arms defensively.

Natsu tells his friend. "Don't act like I don't know what you do with Bickslow!"

"Shut up! He's my fiancé, plus he's the one giving your butt a ride back home when he can just leave you and send me off to work!" Lisanna retorts, grabs her bus pass and starts checking if she has everything in her handbag. "Move it, Natsu. We gotta go, go, GO!"

Natsu knows better than to questions his best friend, so he dusts his hands and quickly rinses the plate in the sink and quickly grabs his things.

Lucy only has time to wave at the two before Lisanna's got the front door unlocked.

Lisanna says at the door as she's putting on her office shoes. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'll drag Natsu's sorry ass here more often if you want to spend time doing whatever you two were doing this morning."

"We were talking about her book. Don't get the wrong idea," Natsu says, hurriedly pockets his phone and wallet and keys as he raced behind Lisanna who's ready to leave. He's just about done jamming his feet into his sneakers when he turns around and says to Lucy, "So, uh – I guess I'll see you around? We'll talk some more … about your book and other stuff if you want."

Lucy lets out an amused laugh and smiles at him, a string of pearly white teeth. "I would like that. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Natsu only manages to return a grin before he hears Bickslow honking his car and feeling Lisanna grab him in a chokehold by the back of his shirt. The passenger door is slammed shut and Bickslow's already put the pedal to the metal when Lisanna finally turns around and faces Natsu.

She says, "You like her, don't you?"

Natsu tries to deny this. "What are you: five? I just met her today."

"Well, I ship it." Lisanna says, not caring if Natsu cares of not.

"Whatever," Natsu says and pretends to roll his green eyes. But, Lisanna's right. He won't admit it, but, he really can't wait to see Lucy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was based on a true experience when I had a little bit too much fun. I was chilling with friends, we were playing cards. Anyway, decided I was too tired to really think of a way to win, went off to bed but not before changing into my dope ass dinosaur onesie. My friend and her flatmate went to look for me, thought I was death somewhere only to discover a dinosaur in bed. My friend's first thought when she saw me "Is that a fucking tail poking out of the bed covers?"
> 
> – 16 April 2017


	2. epilogue

** here we are **

* * *

  **epilogue**

* * *

* * *

Bickslow and Lisanna (nee Strauss) have been married for almost two years now. Marriage life has been wonderful; they communicated a lot, often saw eye to eye and truly enjoyed each other's company.

Those two often influenced others to tie the knot; seeing as they gave out a happily married couple vibe. And tonight, Bickslow and Lisanna decided they wanted to lend a helping hand to those in need. Be wingmen to the anxious couples with big plans.

(Not that this would be the first time. They've already succeeded in helping Jellal Fernandez propose to Erza Scarlet)

The plan was going to be subtle and simple. It was nothing extravagant, it was just small – it was reserving dinner at a nice restaurant, it was inviting their circle of friends to a meal, it was dressing up in somewhat nice fancy clothes, it was having the luxury of enjoying time together and booking a table in a room that comes with an open balcony.

The clock read one AM when Bickslow finally decides to give Lisanna  _the look_  to execute the plan. Lisanna looks more nervous than she was when she helped Jellal, but, she somehow pulls it off by blaming her jumbled up nerves on alcohol.

"It's now or never," Bickslow says to Natsu Dragneel.

Bickslow smiles and hands Natsu the brown parcel present Natsu had asked the older man to hide while the dinner party was on-going.

Natsu doesn't reply, he doesn't think he can think straight. Instead, he nods his head and attempts to grab the parcel, only to almost slip up and drop it. Natsu lets out an alarmed yelp before catching himself and quickly getting his act together.

God, he was so damn nervous. Natsu has to look down just to make sure he's holding the parcel before he tucks it into his vest, a method that failed to hide the rectangular medium sized object.

Bickslow sighs, knowing that wasn't going to work in favour of the surprised, and then drapes his coat over Natsu's shoulders.

"Good luck, man." Bickslow says, a grin stretching on his face. Bickslow gives Natsu a pat on the cheek like he's some mafia warlord or something.

Natsu feels the cool touch of Bickslow's wedding ring on his face and that somehow makes him feel even more on edge. He isn't sure why he decided he could do this. Right now, he could barely even talk.

"Thanks," Natsu manages to answer, he's sweating like a sinner in a church, feeling tongue-tied. Natsu doesn't say more and straightens Bickslow's jacket, concealing the parcel better.

Bickslow nods his head before giving Lisanna the signal.

On cue, Lisanna lets out an overly high-pitched exclaim, "Oh look, Lucy! Natsu's calling you! Better not keep him waiting!"

Lucy' face morphs into a confuse look before she turns to turns to both Natsu and Bickslow from across the room. There's a small pause before Bickslow and Natsu wave awkwardly at her and Lucy waves back.

Lucy tries to change the subject, she says, "Lisanna, I don't think –"

Lisanna then says loudly, cutting Lucy's words short, "Looks urgent, go! Shoo!" as she pushes the blonde to the direction of the two young men.

Natsu almost wants to give himself a face-palm due to his best friend's bad acting while Bickslow's already got both hands cupped around his face. The look on Lisanna's face says everything – wide blue eyes, a straight-line smile and fidgety fingers – nervous excitement.

Natsu's glad Lucy has her back turned towards Lisanna and is looking their way because Natsu was pretty sure Lucy would have read Lisanna just like that.

"I love her so much but she's so bad at this," Bickslow says about Lisanna and moans into his hands.

Seeing Bickslow's reaction, Lucy gives Lisanna an over the shoulder look.

"Lisanna –"

"Nope, you're going, Lucy!"

Lisanna is insistent. There's no fighting whatever is happening so Lucy just decides to just go with it. With a final push, Lisanna sends Lucy on her way then Lisanna finally backs off and goes take her seat.

By the time Lucy's a few feet away from the two men – Bickslow's already composed himself, looking up from his hands, while Natsu swears he's about to pass out. The parcel hidden feels as heavy as the entire universe.

"What's up?" Lucy questions, once she's close enough to approach the two. "Why do you guys look so constipated?"

"Uhh …" Natsu tries to think of an excuse, words failing. He's still tongue-tied.

"I told a bad joke and it didn't end well," Bickslow lies. "Anyway, Natsu, here –" The older man gives the pinkette a slap on the back before continuing, "– needs some space from my corniness. So why don't you two enjoy some fresh air or whatever."

Natsu nods his head with vigour at this which causes Lucy to lift an eyebrow.

"Umm …" Lucy hums.

Bickslow then gestures to the double doors open to the balcony. "Go before I tell another bad joke."

Lucy's eyes flit back between Bickslow and Natsu before she decided their shenanigans weren't worth solving.

"Just –" Natsu starts then trails off and grabs Lucy's upper arm.

Lucy begins to ask, "Natsu, what –"

"Luigi, please."

"Did you just call me 'Luigi'?"

"C'mon, Luce," Natsu corrects himself, pulling Lucy towards the balcony before anyone lets the cat out of the bag.

"Okay?" Lucy voices, letting Natsu drag her away from whatever was happening. Her suspicion and quizzical look only multiplies when Lisanna gives Lucy a thumbs-up but there's nothing the blonde can do about it because she feels it's not something she can avoid.

...

Once Natsu and Lucy left the room, Bickslow joins Lisanna by her side. He takes a seat, glad everything was going okay so far but he doesn't even get a chance to take a sip of his drink before Lisanna whips her head from observing the her best friend and ex-house mate.

Lisanna asks, "So, how did it go?"

"You're an idiot. You were being  _so_  obvious." Bickslow says to his wife.

Lisanna's face scrunches up, she frowns. "I couldn't help it! I was nervous!"

"If you felt nervous, imagine how Natsu felt. Probably ten times more nervous than you were."

"I just – I've been shipping them for three years now!"

"I know," Bickslow replies and then plants a kiss on Lisanna's forehead. "But you're still an idiot."

"If I'm an idiot then you're an even bigger one for marrying me." Lisanna says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"True. But I don't regret marrying you." Bickslow let out a laugh. "Anyways, Natsu needs to chill and just hand Lucy that parcel. He's making it such a big deal."

"It  _is_  a big deal!"

"I suppose so. He just needs to give it to her."

"If he manages to even do it." Lisanna tells Bickslow, knowing her best friend better than anyone else.

"He will. I believe in him."

With that, the married couple shared a look before putting their attention to entertaining their other friends and giving Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia some space.

...

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfiia sat on a loveseat as they admired the night sky. Lucy's pointing at constellations; naming the ones she likes and updating Natsu on the latest facts she got from following  _NASA_ 's  _Twitter_. A hobby of hers, something she enjoys and has word vomit about countless of times. Sometimes, Lucy thinks Natsu might get tired of her useless space knowledge. But Natsu's never said anything so she feels comfortable telling him about it.

Lucy's wearing a nice pink summer dress while Natsu's wearing a simple button-up shirt coupled with a vest, slacks and, now, Bickslow's jacket.

Natsu feels like the night is purposely growing hotter just to make him uncomfortable. He's distracted and keeps readjusting his neckline – tugging on the collar and playing with the top buttons.

 _You can do this, Natsu! C'mon, you can do it!_ Natsu gives himself a mental pep-talk. He tries to calm down his nerves and shake off the bundles twisting in his stomach.

Letting out a deep breath, Natsu pulls out the not-so-neatly wrapped present from under his vest and waves it towards Lucy's direction. He hasn't even said a line of his speech yet he's already finding it hard to speak.

"Here," He says.

"For me?" Lucy questions, tilting her head. "You realize we're in the middle of your best friend's party right? Shouldn't you be giving this to her? Lisanna's the host,"

"I mean – Technically … it  _was_  Lisanna's party yesterday. It's past midnight now, it's a new day. So … Y'know," Natsu replies. He's trying to be sassy, trying to mask his nervousness but he doesn't think it's working. His hand's still outstretched to hand Lucy the present. "I just felt like you needed this now."

" _Really?_ " Lucy asks, her tone dips with equal sass. Her arms are now folded across her chest, not taking the present. "Why now? Does it have an expiry date?"

"C'mon, Luce, jokes aside. Just take it already."

Lucy rolls her brown eyes playfully to Natsu's plead before taking it. She thanks him then unwraps the present; tearing off brown parcel paper before she's greeted with a hardcover copy of a book. Or more specifically, her book;  _Seeking for the Clock_.

"Oh my stars!" Lucy says, her eyes widen and she squeals. It's her book!  _Her book!_ "Natsu, how did you – Even my editor said –"

Lucy doesn't even try to finish her sentence and grabs Natsu's face with one hand while the other wraps behind his head, book thunking on the back of his skull, before planting kisses all over Natsu's face. She's smiling so hard it's a little difficult to kiss him right. She doesn't think the night could go any smoother.

"I love you so much right now," Lucy says.

"Just right now?" Natsu tries to joke.

"I mean," Lucy tries to joke back, her smile still stretching wide.

"There's more," Natsu says.

"More?"

He nods and points to the small bump between the pages in the book.

Lucy blinks before inspecting the present closer and notices a wedged between the hardcover and first page. She lifts an eyebrow at this.

"What are you playing at?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not playing." Natsu says, he motions for her to open it and it gets the better of Lucy's curiosity.

So she does as she's told. Lucy flips the cover open and sees a tiny dragon printed envelop stuck on the first page, a teeny-tiny bow decorates the seal as if it's another gift.

"What's this?" Lucy questions.

"Present-ception," Natsu says, laughing at his own small joke. He looks calm on the outside, but on the inside, his heart is thundering against his chest and he feel like he could pass out any minute now. Then he says, to reassure her, "It's not a prank or anything, open it."

Lucy still has her eyebrow raised, she still looks amused but follows Natsu's instructions. When Lucy reaches into the small envelope and pulls out the second present, she realizes what's happening.

"Natsu –" Lucy begins but isn't able to finish her words.

Lucy's mouth flies open and she stands up from her seat. She's alert and in the moment. Lucy lifts the second gift to her eye level – a ring; the band's polished silver and the pink diamond shines like a star in the night sky.

Natsu moves swiftly with newly fuelled confidence, he takes Lucy's hands into his shaky ones. She's still holding onto the book and the ring when Natsu gets down on one knee.

Can she feel his sweaty palms? Can she hear his wild heart-beat? Does she know how nervous he is?

Regardless of all that, Natsu wants to do this. He's talked about this to Lisanna and Bickslow, they thought it was a great idea and the couple just bombarded him with ideas. Natsu's head was swimming. It was all so much to take in and crap – It's happening now and he hasn't asked her yet!

"Luce, will you –"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaims without even letting Natsu finish his words.

The pinkette's already nervous enough so he's very much surprised when Lucy agrees just like that. He's failed to say his well-plan speech and instead says dumbly, "But I – I didn't get to ask you – I didn't get to say –"

"I love you," Lucy tells him, cutting his words short once again.

And this sentence is enough for Natsu to realize, he doesn't have to ask her because her answer is clear enough.

"Not just right now." Lucy adds. "I'll love you for longer than that."

"You will?" Natsu found himself asking.

"I will. I love you. And that's enough, isn't it?" Lucy asks, setting the book on the loveseat before pulling Natsu to his feet. He stands a head taller than her but Natsu looks at her straight in the eye as they continue their conversation.

"It's enough. It's more than enough." Natsu found himself saying, his chest swelled. Holy shit, he can't believe this was really happening.

Would Natsu ever have imagined he would be proposing to a girl he first met in a pink dragon onesie? It was a little weird – she was openly crying, he was hungry. No, he did not expect to marry her after that strange encounter but tonight was happening and he knew what he was doing was the right thing to do.

"I love you too," Natsu says.

He plucks the ring out of Lucy's hold and slips it on her ring finger. He doesn't know how to react until Lucy wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a quick peck on the lips. It looks like she's overwhelmed too.

"We're engaged," Natsu states like he can't believe it.

"We are." Lucy clarifies, still wrapped in his embrace.

"We're … happy?" He asks as if he needs to clarify she really wants this.

Lucy smiles at him. "We are."

"We're …"

"Here." Lucy finishes his sentence – Here; this moment.

Natsu lets out a laugh and tells her. "Here we are."

Lucy echoes, "Here we are."

Here they are – happy, engaged, together.

* * *

  **end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – 28 May 2017 


End file.
